Um entre tantos Universos
by curingah
Summary: "Eu dei um tiro no meio da sua cabeça… ou quase, só um pouco mais pra direita, porque meu braço estava quebrado." Spideypool, One-shot


— Cansado de ser louco. Estou só cansado de não ser nada. – bateu a cabeça no batente da janela uma, duas, três vezes, até fechar os olhos e ficar imóvel. Peter quase temeu que ele tivesse se machucado. Esquecia-se com frequência de que ele era imortal, que suas feridas sempre voltariam ao normal. Quando se lembrava, Peter tinha uma tendência a se questionar o porquê da pele dele também não voltar ao normal. Era estranho. Não fazia diferença, mas era estranho.

— Pare de dizer isto. E pare de ficar fazendo isto, também.

— Eu não posso parar, Spidey. Nunca parar. É a minha sina, acho. – Deadpool se virou para ele e um dos olhos de sua máscara se arregalou como se fosse seu próprio olho. Outra coisa que Peter jamais entenderia. Quando usava a máscara, Wade podia ser incrivelmente expressivo e mais fácil de ler do que sem ela. Era também mais superficial e idiota, mas ainda sim uma condição impressionante. Sem ela, ele era tão diferente. Era outra pessoa. Peter não sabia o que pensar sobre isto. — Uma vez eu caí no tempo, numa porra de brecha entre o espaço-tempo, algo assim. Sherlock sabe do que estou falando… E eu ainda estou caindo, eu sei, eu vejo. É uma droga não poder morrer.

— Você começou a falar merda de novo. É por isso que as pessoas não querem ficar perto de você, Wade, você só fica falando coisas sem sentido. – não era trabalho de Peter remendar coisas, mas ele tinha que ocupar as mãos em certas horas e era por isto que ele estava remendando um uniforme seu antigo e em desuso, que estava guardado sem nenhum motivo aparente. — Você tem vozes na cabeça, por que não fala esse tipo de coisas com elas?

— Eu devia ter remorso por ficar enchendo você, todos os dias… aparecendo na sua janela, todos os dias… seguindo você, falando com você, etc, etc, etc… todos os dias. – suspirou e levantou a cabeça, olhando a rua pelo vidro, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Peter sabia que ele estava vendo também algo que não estava lá. — Eu só estou esperando me mandar ir embora, Petey. Já fez isto tantas vezes, já tivemos todos os tipos de discussão em que você estava certo e eu errado, que agora eu só espero.

— Pare de dizer isto. Nós nunca, nunca brigamos. Na verdade, nós nunca fazemos nada. Você só fica aí, ora olhando pra mim, ora para o nada. – Peter feriu a ponta do dedo com a agulha e o enfiou na boca para sorver o sangue. Wade fechou os olhos e parecia ter ouvido a sugestão do garoto para conversar com suas próprias vozes particulares. — Eu queria muito ter do que me queixar.

— Você tem. Eu dei um tiro no meio da sua cabeça… ou quase, só um pouco mais pra direita, porque meu braço estava quebrado.

— Cala a boca.

— Se você não me mandar embora, eu vou por mim mesmo.

— E por que faria isto?

— Por que quando não brigamos é quando eu vejo o quanto eu…

Deadpool suspirou mais uma vez, sacou uma de suas armas com preguiça e levantou-se desajeitadamente. Peter pensou duas coisas: que ele, por favor, não estoure seus miolos no meu quarto. Que ele odiava quando Wade se fazia de entediado sem ser engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Wade andava pura tristeza e drama ultimamente.

— Preciso trabalhar.

— Uhum… – Peter não levantou os olhos daquele pedaço de tecido velho e inútil. Sentiu quando o vento frio bateu em seu rosto. — Vou te ver de novo?

— Pra sempre. Eu vou me certificar que você sempre me veja.

Aquele que se vestia de Homem-aranha nas horas vagas deu o braço a torcer e observou as costas de Deadpool abandonando seu quarto e sumindo no meio da escuridão. Uma sensação estranha começou a borbulhar dentro de si, vários espinhos parecia querer sair de seu estômago e escalar o seu sistema até chegar à sua garganta. Os espinhos saíram em forma de soluço. Peter estava chorando. Baixo, quase inaudível. Ele odiou as lágrimas em seu rosto e as limpava o mais rápido que podia com aquilo que estava em sua mão. Odiava-se por ficar triste ao perceber que estava perdendo um amigo, que Wade não ia mais voltar. Pelo menos não naquela existência.

Como ele gostaria de entender! Como ele gostaria de ter se preocupado menos com o que a insanidade parecia e só tê-la aceitado!... Como queria ter pedido para que ele ficasse…


End file.
